Stellonius Pendragon
Appearance Stellonius Pendragon is a seemingly normal-built man, aged 19; standing 5'11 and can be seen with his iconic pair of goggles that sit restlessly upon his forehead. He is crimson-haired, and is often seen wearing a black hoodie that has orange/red cog-like patterns sewn into it. He wears a pair of normal-fit pants and dress shoes. Personality Stellonius is a social misfit of sorts, finding odd pleasures in things that make ticking sounds. As such, he always has a pocketwatch in his pocket, which he habitally pulls out from time to time. Having been a tinkerer his entire life, he's pretty proficient with engineering. He's been known to make up crazy ideas on the fly, and will pursue said idea with much fervor until he either deems it undo-able or it has been completed. He has one fatal flaw, however. He is a Gynephobiac, retreating at first chance when women approach him. He gets easily nervous (around women in particular) and has troubles talking to normal people whom are strangers to him. He is extremely virtuous, despite the aura of uneasiness he seems to fill others with, and doesn't hesitate to help people when he is called upon. To help his Gynephobia, he often tries to read various books on how to approach women (which end with comedic results based on the techniques described in the book) Likes: *Listening to Music *Tinkering around with various tidbits of machinery *Repairing things *Ticking noises (Clocks in general) *Reading magazines that offer tips to get over his Gynephobia *Checking his pocket watch Dislikes: *Well-endowed women (For some odd reason, it terrifies him) *Dating (Fear of dating women) *Unsymmetrical Objects *Dirty living spaces *Cats *Being accused of being homosexual due to his insecurity. *Assertive people Zanpakuto - 運命の歯車 (Unmei no haguruma) "Gears of destiny" 'Shikai ' Release Command: "Turn Endlessly" Appearance: Pair of Cestuses ' '''Pendragon's Shikai consists of his Zanpakuto morphing into a pair of Cestus's, which take a cog-like appearance at the base of the knuckles.. At the base of his hand, the cestus's form into a clock-like apparatus which begins to tick as the battle begins, with the hand on the dial starting at the default "12" position of a clock, and will slowly move in a clockwise direction until it comes back to the default position. His abilities are dependant on how much "Time" has accumulated in his Cestuses, and will have different effects depending on how far along the dial on the hand is. Management is a necessity however, as using the abilities of his Cestuses turns the dial back to the default position, rending him weaker. His strategy in combat is 'waiting for the finishing blow, as prolongued conflict without results could cause him to suffer from '''Chrono Displasia, and possibly an even more serious side-effect, Temporal Displacement. 'Abilities' 1. Sobagashira tōbatsu - "Temporal Suppression" This ability allows Pendragon to manipulate time flow within a very constricted space for brief moments. This ability can be used to either slow down, or accelerate events only, and cannot be used to completely halt the passage of time. It can only be used on one object at a time. In combat, this moves use is commonly (but not limited to) making his punches faster (albiet not stronger, sadly) and his opponents strikes slower. *Prolongued exposure to the use of this technique will cause Pendragon to suffer from Temporal Displacement, which happens when his body tries to readjust itself to normal time flow after acceleration or causing another person and/or obeject either accelerate or slow down. *First symptoms of Temporal Displacement start with a common nosebleed, which then proceeds to cerebral hemorrhaging if prolongued exposure to this technique is used. *'Time Enhancement Bonus:' If the hand on Pendragon's Cestuses have reached the "6" on the dial, he gains access to a sub ability called "Temporal Strike", which allows him to perform a feint that when guarded against, leaves the opponent open for him to accelerate himself into a position that would leave them exposed. Use of this technique resets the timer on his Cestuses back to the default position. 2. Hakai no Jidai - "Epoch of Destruction" (Still in Concept) Inner World: 永遠の果て (Eien no hate) - The End of Eternity Pendragon's inner world is the inside of a dilapitated clocktower that has no color or sound besides the turning of cogs and ticking noises. There is a series of spiraling staircases that lead to different rooms, each littered brazenly with either dysfunctional object or confusing machinery from different periods of time. At the top of the tower resides the spirit of his Zanpakuto. History Academy Stellonius is a freshly-graduated recruit from the Academy who graduated his class with top marks, and was pretty much guaranteed a spot in the Gotei 13. However, lack of ambition left him carelessly low in terms of squads that wanted him. He was renown in the academy for his forgetfulness, something that left his friends somewhat distraught over as he had a hard time remembering their names. Not wanting to give his friends cause to worry, he merely told them he was very forgetful. In truth, Stellonius was suffering from a side-effect of his Zanpakuto called Chrono Displasia, which made his mental consciousness drift from anywhere to past to present. Due to this, he had to study three times as harder than other students, as he would often forget lessons in their entirety. Today, he can live somewhat better due to potent medication provided to him that help dissapate the effects of Chrono Displasia. However, prolongued instances of battle, while they make him stronger, put him at a risk of developing extreme cases of the disease. Due to this, he has constantly developed a habit to begin counting while in combat, to make sure he doesn't surpass a deadline he set for himself. He was recently added to Squad 12, headed by Sumiko Hadashi. His relationship with the rest of Squad 12 is unknown as of right now, but the fact that they're all mostly women will make for an interesting life style for him. Before Academy Stellonius Pendragon was a youth who died in the human realm not too long ago, and can still find himself remembering bits and pieces about his life before he joined the soul society. He lived in the Rukon district for most of his stay, living in the 102nd district. He was part of a slum group that banded together for survival. Their group was harassed by a group of Shinigami though, who demanded daily money from them less they'd get brutally beaten by them. Eventually, Pendragon snapped one day when they beat his friend to a bloody pulp. He promptly grabbed up one of the shinigami's Zanpakuto's and went into a killing frenzy, slaughtering them all. When another squad of Shinigami came to investigate, they were perplexed as to how a mere boy slaughtered them. As they went to apprehend them, He was saved by a passing member of the Gotei 13, who proved his innocence by claiming that he had been observing the situation for quite some time, and that his actions were done purely as an act of self-defense. Not buying it, he was brought before the court and was given two choices: (1) Face Execution for the killing of Shinigami's on patrol, or (2) Join the academy under a rigorous program that would test whether or not he had an aptitude for being a Shinigami. Faced with a bad alternative, he chose the path of the Academy. He was resentful at first of his fellow Shinigami, but eventually fostered friendships with them and grew to forgive them for what they had done. Music Theme Stellonius's battle theme is composed by "Nobou Uematsu" and is called "Challenge" Stellonius's normal theme is part of the "Hellsing OST" and is called "Soul Kyuumeitai" ' ' Stellonius's emotional theme is composed by "Yasunori Mitsuda" and is called "Star-Stealing Girl" Trivia *Stellonius Didn't know that the 12th Squad was full of women. *Stellonius often qoutes phrases from books he reads, especially from the books he reads to help him get over his Gynephobia *Stellonius has problems remembering peoples names, something he claims he's had ever since his days in the academy. This is possibly due to his Zanpakuto's nature of time manipulation, which has given him Chrono Displasia 'from time to time. *Would like to own the Alligator from ''Peter Pan as a pet. *Isn't really a scientist in terms of chemical equalities and the like, but was drafted due to his liking to tinker with objects. *Doesn't care about obtaining higher ranks in the Seireitei, as he only wants to be left alone in his lab to tinker with various oddities he comes across. *Doesn't like being outside much. *When he drinks, his Gynephobia actually turns into the opposite, Gynephilia. In periods of drunkedness, he is a major flirt and often has a complete personality change. *Cringes at the sight of blood. *Has to take medication daily to ensure his '''Zanpakuto doesn't passively infect him with Chrono Displasia. *Has had a loved one in his life die to Temporal Displacement, and as such, is very fearful to stay in combat for prolongued periods, due to him being able to develop the symptoms if he has too much exposure to his Zanpakuto's shikai form for too long. *'Temporal Displacement' is a illness incurred when one is "unstuck" in time. Common symptoms at first are nosebleeds, but prolongued exposure to combat allows it to cause cerebral hemorrhage, which is fatal. Because Pendragon's Zanpakuto is aimed at the manipulation of time; his body must "unstuck" constantly to flow within an abnormal time stream, leaving him at costant risk. *Respects his Zanpakuto greatly, despite having never been spoken to by the spirit of it. (Though he has met the spirit of it) *Enjoys spending time around elderly people *His favorite food is store-bought Ramen, and considers it a treat whenever he gets to have it.